Breathing Space kacy Story with slight Joella
by PeculiarShine
Summary: Usually Macy is hurting one of Lucas brothers. This time one of them is hurting her.
1. Chapter 1

Breathing Space

Usually Macy was hurting one of the Lucas brothers but this time one of them was hurting her

It started out one day at Lunchtime

Macy's POV

I was picking at my food thinking, I either needed to get over this crush or admit it before I killed one of them. Oh did I forget to mention I have a crush on Kevin Lucas. Everyone thought I was being a fan girl and clumsy every time I hurt them. Truth was I couldn't think straight every time Kevin around. I can't even breathe.

I heard trays setting down and looked up to see Stella, Joe, and Nick and if they were there then. Oh no breathe Macy breathe.

"Hey Macy," I looked up it was Kevin. Hey I managed to choke out. He took the seat next me.

Usually Nick sat next to me so I was fine but not this time. This time Kevin was sitting next to me I looked over at him and he smiled. I tried to catch my breath but just couldn't Ugh stupid Kevin looking all adorable even when he's eating.

I jumped up from table and ran out of the cafeteria . I stopped at my locker and took a deep breath finally I can breath.

Macy I turned relieved to see it was Stella. Macy are you okay?

I'm fine I just wanted to take a walk before next class starts I smiled trying to convince her.

Okay Stella said not fully convinced. Have fun on your walk she said going back to cafeteria.

I knew I only had 2 options avoid Kevin at all costs or confess my feelings. Yeah I'll take option one.

My plan however stupid might have worked if Kevin had not started to follow me. He kept coming over to my locker and wanting to hang out. I loved spending time with him it's just at some point he does or says something and Completely forget breathe.

So here I was sitting in the music room with Kevin talking about random stupid stuff. I am having no trouble breathing. Maybe I could hangout with him after all.

Kevin interrupted my thoughts Uhm Macy

Yeah Kevin

I … I like you and I don't mean in a friend way. I mean I like you more than a friend .

I was in complete shock. He liked me I couldn't breathe I got up from my chair. I was starting to have an asthma attack for first time in years .

Macy are you okay? Did I say something wrong? Kevin asked concerned

I shook my head no and began to gasp for breath. I felt off balance and began to fall

Kevin's point of view

I leaning against my locker when Macy walked by I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and kiss her but she didn't want that.

My mind flashed back to early that month

I liked Macy a lot everyone knew that well except Macy. Stella had brilliant idea for me to just start hanging out with her alone more often. I had executed the plan and now was the moment for me to tell Macy how I felt. We were sitting in the music room have a conversation about nothing in particular when I decided it was now or never.

Macy

"Yeah Kevin", she replied

I like you and I don't mean as a friend. I like as more than a friend.

She jumped up from her chair

I asked if something was wrong she shook her head no. I knew it wasn't okay she was starting gasp for air then almost fell backwards when I caught her.

I picked her up and carried to nurses office.

Hey Kevin I snapped out of my memory to see my brothers and Stella all smiling sympathetically.

"Hey" I said sighing it more than saying it.

"You should talk to her Kevin," Nick said

"She doesn't want me to," I replied

"How do you know," Joe questioned

She told me that day in nurse's office

Okay everyone hold on Don't get confused because Kevin going to take into the flashback but after a point in the flashback it will be from Macy's point of view.

Still Kevin's point of view

I carried her into the Nurse office and set her down

What going in here? asked the nurse

My friend we were talking and she started having trouble breathing.

Calm down your friend is just having an asthma attack and needs an inhaler.

Do you know where the inhaler is? I shook my head no. Macy didn't have asthma she was an athlete.

Nurse gave Macy an inhaler

Macy's point of view

I took a few puffs otf the inhaler and felt my breathing return to normal. I looked over to see a concerned Kevin sitting just starring at me.

"Are you okay Mace," he asked his concern evident

I nodded my head yes then sighed and shook it no

He got up and came over to me and grabbed my hand. Iit started to become harder to breath again so I pulled my hand away.

Macy what's going on ? Did I say something wrong?

Kevin please just It's just I want..

What do you want?

I took a deep breath preparing to say the words that I knew I would regret.

I…I need some breathing space.

Oh

I looked down not wanting to see the hurt on his face that was obvious in his voice.

He got up and headed toward the door. I glad your feeling better and sorry I bothered you bye Macy.

I started to cry I knew I hurt him why couldn't I just tell him the truth.

Kevin point of view

I looked down not wanting my brothers or Stella to see the tears in my eyes.

I took a deep breath

I'm sorry Kev Joe said

Me too Nick said putting his hand on his brother shoulder

I can't believe it how could she. I am going to have a talk with her Stella announced walking away

Stella I called after her but she kept on walking

Stella POV

Urgh I was so annoyed at Macy. I knew she loved Kevin just as much as he loved her. I could not understand how she just hurt him like that. She better have a really good reason .

Macy Misa

Macy POV

I heard Stella behind me she was using her mad voice. I turned around and put an innocent smile on my face

Hey Stella how are you?

Don't you give me that innocent look Misa. I know what you did

What did I do?

You hurt the guy your in love with. The only guy who gets all your craziness and actually loves it. Not to mention you probably broke his heart acting so stupid

I know you must have a good reason so what is it?

Could it be true? Did I really break Kevin's heart. The bell rang and I looked up just in time to see Kevin walk by me. He glanced in my direction then put his head and continued to walk.

I did break his heart. I looked at Stella tears burning my eyes. "I didn't mean it," I said starting to cry.

Stella pulled me into a tight hug. "I know but why did you say it.,"

I pulled away wiping my eyes . "Because of my asthma attacks,".


	2. Asthma Attacks

My apologies for the long wait. I just wanted to make sure it was good. I'm a kinda a perfectionist when it comes to writing. Here's the story oh and please answer the questions at the end.

This part is dedicated to IrishAngel19, BrittBrat500, SilvanBeauty12,GotGod for being my first subscribers. Thanks Guys it means a lot to know you like my writing. Especially because this is my first story. Thanks Again Enjoy

"Asthma attacks?," Stella said confused. Macy you have not had one of those in years. Why are you having them now?

I sighed its Kevin everytime I get around I can't breath.

Aww that's so romantic Macy

I shoot her a glare

I mean if you weren't in danger. It would be romantic

Ican't get anywhere near the guy I love without alomost dying. What am I going to do Stella?

I don't know but we will figure out something.

*Later with Stella talking to Joe*

*finishing telling him everything Macy said * Isn't that just sad.

Yeah, we have to help them.

Wow Joe you usually don't want to meddle

I know but Kevin is my brother and Macy is like my sister. I just want them to be happy like we are.

"Aww Joe your so sweet ," I said then kissed his cheek

Thank you , now we need to get Nick and come up with a plan to get those two together.

The Next Day

Macy POV

Stella asked me to come over to her house right away. She needed help picking an outfit for her date with Joe that weekend. I walked into her house and called her name.

Hi Macy I didn't need to turn around to know whose voice it was Kevin's.

H...Hey Kevin what are you doing here? I said trying to remind myself to breath

My brothers said we were all going to hang out here tonight but no one is here except you.

Stupid meddling kids, I said aloud making Kevin laugh. Darn that amazing laugh of his it made me take a deep breath and take seat across the room.

"What's going on Macy," Kevin said coming closer.

Please Kevin can't you just leave? I managed to say though I was feeling short of breath.

"No" he said raising his voice in obvious frustration then lowering it to normal "I'm not going anywhere Macy not until you answer me."Kevin said in a firm tone.

I jumped a little at his tone. I never heard him speak this way.

Kevin POV

Dang I scared her I didn't mean to I was just so frustrated with this situation.

"Macy please … please tell me what's wrong," I said

Macy POV

I could hear the pain in his voice. Come on Macy just tell him the truth. I opened my mouth but I couldn't I don't know why I just couldn't. I started to cry and shook my head. I knew he was concerned but if I told him he was the reason I was sick. It would just hurt him and I couldn't do that. Of course I was still hurting him but at least this way maybe I could still see him.

Kevin POV

She started to cry I tried to hug her but she just pushed me away breathing heavy

"Why can't you just leave me alone Kevin," she yelled Please she said and began to cry harder.

I left Stella house slamming the door behind me.

Macy POV

I slid onto the floor crying. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. Breathe Macy breathe I told myself. I grabbed my inhaler and took a few puffs. I then threw it across the room that stupid thing was keeping me away from the Kevin. I hated it and I hated the stupid asthma attacks.

Or maybe I ruined everything when I just could have told him the truth. This thought only made me cry more and I was angry with myself for losing the greatest guy I ever known.

Kevin POV

I came into the firehouse slamming the door behind me. I ran past a smiling Stella, Joe and Nick upstairs to my room. Unfortunately they followed me.

"How did it go," Stella asked her voice filled with cheer which only made me feel worse

"Yeah what happened? Are you and Macy together? Joe asked

"Nothing happened," I replied

The plan didn't work? Nick asked confused

No, your little plan didn't work. I said getting agitated with their questions

Kevin just tell us what happened. Stella said in an impatient voice

"She wouldn't talk me, I yelled at her then she yelled and told me to leave her alone." "That's what I plan on doing." I said wincing at the bitterness in my voice.

I can't believe it Nick said in obvious disbelief

All because some stupid asthma

Asthma? I questioned. Joe what are you talking about?

"Nothing," Stella said glaring at Joe.

No, it's something. Macy is sick and she isn't talking to me for a reason and you know it. So tell me what it is? I said becoming annoyed

"Kevin I can't tell you Macy would be mad at me," Stella said

You obviously had no trouble telling Joe and Joe had no trouble telling Nick.

"Macy is still having asthma attacks," Frankie said emerging from his hiding spot in my top bunk

"What?" I asked in confusion

Listen closely Every time you get around Macy she forgets to breathe causing her to have asthma attacks. Basically the girl is so in love with you she can't breathe whenever you're around. It's kind of romantic if there wasn't the whole life threatening part.

I sat stunned for a moment processing everything Frankie just said.

Teenagers with all their romantic drama I hope I am not that way. Frankie said shaking his head and walking away.

Thanks Frankie you're a great brother, I said glaring at Nick and Joe.

I'm sorry man Joe said attempting to apologize

Save it I said. I'm sure if it were Penny or Stella you would want to know. You'd want to know why the girl you love can't even be in the same room with you. I thought so. I said I wasn't angry at them. They tried to help.

That night I couldn't sleep. I was the reason Macy was sick. There had to be a solution. Until I figured it out I had no choice but to stay away from Macy.

Macy POV

It was only a breathing virus. I knew now Kevin wasn't the cause of my asthma but it was too late to fix anything. I didn't even tell Stella that my asthma was being caused by a breathing virus I was fighting. If she knew then Kevin would know. I still couldn't tell him how I felt so it made no sense to tell anyone about the virus. For the past few weeks Kevin has avoided me like the plague. My asthma so bad I had to stop playing sports. The doctor told me fresh air would help so now I spend all the time I would have been practicing in the atrium. The medicine and all the fresh air did not help much. Doctor said I had to much anxiety and stress. Huh wonder what it could be from. Oh, from ruining my love life before it even got started.

Kevin POV

I avoided Macy the best that I can. I don't know why but she quit all the sports teams and spends her days in the atrium writing. I asked Stella what was going but she doesn't know. I see her in the hallway taking a puff of her inhaler. I wish I could cure her instead I am the cause. I'm going to switch schools next month. Yeah I will miss Stella and my brothers but Macy will only get better when I am completely out of the way. I am going to give her more than enough Breathing Space.

Sad ending I know. I have a question for you. Do want me to leave the ending? or Should I write a continuation? What happens when Kevin leaves or if he ever leaves? Does Macy ever tell anyone about the breathing virus? I ask because I have an idea for a continuation.

I even have title it's called "The Best Medicine".

Review and tell me what you want. Thanks

Love and Music, PeculiarShine


	3. Preview!

Thank You for your comments

I'm happy to say that Breathing Space will be continued.

The continuation is titled "The Best Medicine."

Here's a little preview for you

Preview of "The Best Medicine"

Kevin is transferring schools. He said he wanted you to get better. Without him around he thought you would have better chance. I thought you would want to know. Stella said walking away without another word.

I stood there in complete shock unable to form a clear thought. No way he was leaving school or…leaving me.

Kevin POV

"Please," please don't leave me. Macy said

I looked down to see tears building up in her eyes

"Please" she said again in low voice. I sat down pulling her into my arms and rocked back and forth.


End file.
